lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinky Ring
About Pinky Ring is a song by Lil Pump featuring Rick Ross and Smokepurpp. It marks the first collaboration between Pump and Rick Ross. Meaning Lyrics We finna make history Carol City in this m'fucka Lil Pump, what's up? I started right where you at, nigga 50 million later, ya hear me? Woah Maybach Music All the hoes wanna suck dick All the hoes wanna fuck me All the niggas wanna hate though Get whacked in the front seat Face down when she topless Can't post all the choppas Dade County where I came from No room for imposters Cocaine on the stovetop Yayo up, won't lie Fast break like it's b-ball Bullet hole like a donut Bel-Air for the new crib Bel-Air for the black bottom Bel-Air my new old school Gettin' out like I'm John Gotti Fuck nigga don't want none Goin' bad like I'm on somethin' 50 grand for the new watch Rob me and I won't run Window on the photo Call her up on the polo Everybody still gang-gang but your ass die solo Everybody die solo, everybody die solo Everybody die solo, everybody die solo Bang Lil Pump, ooh, ayy Spent 20 racks on a pinky ring Walk in the club with a diamond chain Spent 20 racks on a pinky ring Walk in the club with a diamond chain Pinky ring, pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring I fuck your bitch in some Gucci loafers I bust a nut in her Louis sofa VVS all on my diamond choker I crashed the Porsche and I crashed the Rover I told my mama I'm sorry, ooh I think I just popped a Molly, yuh I think I'm whippin' up Whitney I'm whippin' up Whitney, I turn into Scotty, ooh Lil Pump in Maserati, ooh Lil Pump ain't got no license, yeah I fuck a bitch, I ain't wifin', ooh Bite a bitch ear like Mike Tyson, yuh Hard, got lean in my backpack (backpack) MAC-11 turned to a Big Mac (blat, blat, blat) Niggas gettin' pulled like a thumb tack (woo) Let me get the pen, hit a Chase bank (Chase bank) Niggas want beer, we got that And I got water on me like flapjack (water, water, water) Came in the club with a big rack Bitch, I'm off the lean and I'm doin' up them Zig-Zags Pinky ring, diamond ring Fuck up the pot with like 10 chains Hood rich, bitch, I don't need fame Pull up on your bitch in an airplane I just got brand new shoes All day zap up, crash the Coupe And I brought a dog in the club, too Everything I buy, I gotta buy two Spent 20 racks on a pinky ring Walk in the club with a diamond chain Spent 20 racks on a pinky ring Walk in the club with a diamond chain Pinky ring, pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring Spent 20 racks on a pinky ring Walk in the club with a diamond chain Spent 20 racks on a pinky ring Walk in the club with a diamond chain Pinky ring, pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring, pinky ring Pinky ring, pinky ring Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2017